


The Pinata Party Prize (Oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Hiccup thought everyone forgot his birthday. Just wait until he finds out what gift his friends have planned.





	The Pinata Party Prize (Oneshot)

**The Pinata Party Prize (Oneshot)**

**AN: This oneshot is based on the description of a bad day.**

Hiccup let out a sigh as he got home from the drycleaners. He parked his car in the driveway and shut off the engine before retrieving his parents’ clothes from the backseat.

He was normally a cheerful person and he certainly didn’t mind getting the dry cleaning. It was just that today was his 21st birthday and no one seemed to have remembered. That morning his parents went about their day like normal, not even mentioning it, and Hiccup was too sleepy to bring it up. At school his friends also seemed to have forgotten. After school his dad texted him to ask if he could pick up the dry cleaning on the way home.

So now here he was, messenger bag around his shoulder and clothes hangers gripped in one hand. Hiccup opened the front door and suddenly there were shouts of “SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

Hiccup nearly had a heart attack and had barely managed to keep the clothes from flying out of his hands.

“Oh my Thor!!” He gasped while holding his hand over his heart.

“There ya are son!!” His father exclaimed as Hiccup was pulled into a bone crushing hug before being swept off of his feet and twirled around. “Ma boy’s become a man!! Happy birthday son!!”

“Stoick..” Gobber said trying to get the man’s attention.

“Stoick!” Gobber said again as Hiccup was turning a shade of blue.

“Yes Gobber?”

“Ya might want to let the lad breathe.” Gobber advised. Stoick looked down at his son and saw him gasping for air. He immediately let Hiccup go who then took a big breath.

“Sorry son, sometimes I forget my own strength.” He told Hiccup sheepishly.

“Oh Hiccup baby!” His mother now exclaimed as she gave him two kisses on his cheek. “You’re growing up so quickly. Why it seemed like just yesterday you were trying to feed Toothless one of your mudcakes.”

“MOM!!” Hiccup blushed while the aforementioned feline, sitting on the stairs, meowed in protest as well.

The guests all congratulated Hiccup. Some of his aunts even crying that he was turning into a ladykiller, which of course made Hiccup blush profusely.

“Come on honey. Why don’t you go enjoy the party.” Valka smiled before lightly pushing her son in the direction of his friends who had moved to the deck in the backyard.

Hiccup saw several of his friends from school. The twins were busy whispering, Fishlegs was talking with Heather, Camicazi was sneaking a cupcake off of Eret’s plate and Snotlout was sporting a black eye. Hiccup did wonder where Astrid was.

Hiccup looked at those gathered. “So this is what you all had to do after school.” He smiled. “Ballet practice Fish?”

Fishlegs let out a nervous chuckle. “So I have to know. Snotlout why do you have a black eye?”

Snotlout mumbled something intelligible which caused the twins to snigger. “Eh…. What?” Hiccup asked confused, not getting the joke.

“Little Snotlout ran into a doorknob.” Ruffnut laughed.

“Quite literally.” Tuffnut added.

“I am not little!!” Snotlout muttered.

“Actually Snot, you’re the shortest out of all of us.” Heather commented.

“That will teach you not to be so nosy!” Ruffnut admonished.

“Oh come on!! You guys were being all so mysterious!! I can keep a secret!” Snotlout muttered.

“We were wrapping Hiccup’s present and you would have blabbed!!” Tuffnut stated.

“You guys really didn’t need to go through all that trouble. This party was a surprise enough.” Hiccup told them as the twins leaned against his shoulders.

“Oh Hiccup, you will love our present.” Ruffnut smiled while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Alright” Hiccup told them and then looked at the backyard. “Is Astrid here? I missed her in last period.” He had really wanted to talk to her and finally work up the nerve to ask her on a date.

“Oh she’s around.” Tuffnut mumbled. “She’s around.”

“Say Hiccup before we have the cake, why don’t you open your present.” Camicazi now shouted as other guests cheered.

“Come on Hiccup you’ll love this.” Ruffnut exclaimed. “You stay right here while we go get it.”

Hiccup then looked at Fishlegs and Heather who both had knowing smirks. “Should I be afraid?”

“.............” Hiccup however was met with silence as Fishlegs tried to avoid his gaze while Heather chuckled.

The guests could hear some shoveling before the twins came back with a large pinata shaped like a brown chicken.

“What in the world?” Hiccup mouthed as they used a pulley system, which was set up near the tree, to hoist the pinata up.

“Here ya go Hiccup” Eret said as he trusted a stick into his hands. “I can guarantee that you’ll love it.”

“Let’s not forget the blindfold!” Camicazi stated as she wrapped something around Hiccup’s head. “And now we twirl!”

Hiccup was spun around by Camicazi and Eret before being guided to the vicinity of the pinata. He was still disoriented as he tried to whack the thing. He really wondered how he couldn’t hit such a giant target.

“Come Hiccup!!” He heard his mother. “A little to the left!”

Hiccup swung but missed. “I meant my left!!” His mother laughed. After a few more tries Hiccup finally made contact. The guests cheered as Hiccup gave the thing a good whack. He however didn’t expect something hard to fall out of it onto him. The force sent Hiccup to the ground and he took the blindfold off to see…………… “ASTRID?!” Hiccup exclaimed shocked.

Astrid however glared. She was bound in red ribbons and had a giant red and silver bow attached to her head.

“Eh….. Hi Astrid….” Hiccup greeted nervously as he was sure someone would be ending up dead.

“Tada Hiccup!!” The twins presented. “One girlfriend all wrapped up!!”

“Eh…………..” Hiccup mumbled as Astrid and him looked at each other. He quickly got up and untied her. Astrid then smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

“I heard you like me.” She smiled.

Hiccup tried to form a coherent sentence before being elbowed by Eret. “Dude just tell her how you feel!!”

“Both of you have been beating around the bush.” Camicazi mumbled.

“I…..I…. more than like you Astrid.” Hiccup shyly said. A faint blush making his way across his cheeks.

“As have I Hiccup. As have I.” Astrid smiled. The teens let out a collective breath of relief as they finally managed to get their friends together.

“Can I borrow that for a minute?” Astrid asked while indicating to the stick.

“Of course milady.” Hiccup smiled and handed it to her. She then turned around and glared at the assembled teens who now realized what danger they were in. They were slowly inching backwards.

“I’ll give you guys a five second head start.” Astrid growled as she lifted the stick threateningly. The others didn’t waste any time and ran away as fast as they could.

“Hiccup how would you like to go for some coffee later?” Astrid smiled and asked.

“I would love to.”

“Great!! I’ll be back in a bit babe!” Astrid shouted and winked at him before letting out a war cry and charging after the teens.

“I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!!!” The guests could hear Snotlout shout as they cringed when various whacks were heard. “NOT THE OTHER EYE!!!”

“MOVE OVER BUTT-ELF!!” They heard Ruffnut shout.

“GET YOUR OWN TREE TO HIDE IN!!” They heard her brother yell, followed by a thud and then the guests heard Ruffnut shout “WHO THE HELL PLANTED A CACTUS HERE?!!!”

“FISHLEGS I CAN SEE YOU BEHIND THAT TELEPHONE POLE!!!” They heard Astrid shout before a girlish shriek pierced the air.

“HEATHER RUN!!” Fishlegs now shouted before a splash could be heard.

Astrid came back fifteen minutes later, looking quite satisfied with herself. She dusted off her hands and took a seat next to Hiccup who handed her some punch.

“So Astrid, would you like some cake?” Hiccup asked as his dad brought out a huge chocolate cake.

**\-----------The End-----------**


End file.
